Starfleet Command (RPG)
Starfleet Command was a message board RPG that was previously known as Delta Fleet, based around Starfleet in the late 24th century. Overview Starfleet Command was comprised of dozens of members, all of whom roleplay characters on several starships and starbases assigned to Starfleet. Structure The site was last governed by Fleet Admiral Hunter Dunbar, assisted by the Command Staff. The ships and bases are divided into four fleets, all of which are run by a Fleet Commanding Officer. Each Fleet is broken down into Task Forces, all of which are run by a Task Force Commander. Ship Commanders report to the Task Force Commander, who reports to the Fleet Commanding Officer, who then reports to the Command Staff. President of the UFP * President James Anders - President of the United Federation of Planets Fleet staff * Fleet Admiral Hunter Dunbar - Starfleet Commander in Chief * Admiral Viktoria Palm - Starfleet Chief of Operations * General Rian Heart - Commandant of the Marine Corps * Admiral Matt Day - Head of Starfleet Intelligence * Lieutenant General Jovon Pendleton Jr. - Head of Starfleet Security * Vice Admiral Jonas Quinn - Head of Starfleet Tactical * Vice Admiral Leighton Kohl - Director of the Judge Advocate General * Vice Admiral Isabelle Formont - Director of Starfleet Research and Development * Rear Admiral Jeffrey Watters - First Fleet Commanding Officer * Rear Admiral Sasha Cruz - Second Fleet Commanding Officer * Rear Admiral Karen Frost - Third Fleet Commanding Officer * Rear Admiral Drake Bailey - Fourth Fleet Commanding Officer Ships and starbases First Fleet * - Fleet Flagship Task Force 1 * - Task Force Flagship Task Group 1-1 *[[Anubis class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Mercury_.28NCC-72658.29|USS Mercury]] *[[Nebula class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Octavian_.28NCC-72012.29|USS Octavian]] *[[Norway class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Osborne_.28NCC-65055.29|USS Osborne]] Task Group 1-2 * *[[Starfleet Command (RPG): Starships#USS_Herakles_.28NCC-76204.29|USS Herakles]] *[[Starfleet Command (RPG): Starships#USS_Ares_.28NCC-98006.29|USS Ares]] Task Group 1-3 *[[Sovereign class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Athena_.28NCC-90365.29|USS Athena]] *[[Excalibur class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Venus_.28NCC-81335.29|USS Venus]] *[[Intrepid class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Eros_.28NCC-75804.29|USS Eros]] Task Force 2 * - Task Force Flagship Task Group 2-1 *[[Starfleet Command (RPG): Starships#USS_Boston_.28NCC-42070.29|USS Boston]] *[[Drake class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Granger_.28NCC-57092.29|USS Granger]] *[[Starfleet Command (RPG): Starships#USS_Hiroshima_.28NCC-65201.29|USS Hiroshima]] Task Group 2-2 *[[Galaxy class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Challenger_.28NCC-36501.29|USS Challenger]] *[[Daystrom class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_T.27Pau_.28NCC-82569.29|USS T'Pau]] *[[Starfleet Command (RPG): Starships#USS_Adams_.28NCC-78081.29|USS Adams]] Task Group 2-3 *[[Starfleet Command (RPG): Starships#USS_Ajax_.28NCC-65053.29|USS Ajax]] *[[Cheyenne class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Philadelphia_.28NCC-73619.29|USS Philadelphia]] *[[Starfleet Command (RPG): Starships#USS_Lincoln_.28NCC-26631.29|USS Lincoln]] Task Force 3 * - Task Force Flagship Task Group 3-1 *[[Starfleet Command (RPG): Starships#USS_Jefferson_.28NCC-34315.29|USS Jefferson]] *[[Starfleet Command (RPG): Starships#USS_Cato_.28NCC-65528.29|USS Cato]] * *[[Intrepid class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Constitution_.28NCC-74880.29|USS Constitution]] Task Group 3-2 *[[Luna class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Tokyo_.28NCC-80113.29|USS Tokyo]] *[[Miranda class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Sanchez_.28NCC-31908.29|USS Sanchez]] *[[Drake class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Sagat_.28NCC-57091.29|USS Sagat]] Task Group 3-3 *[[Starfleet Command (RPG): Starships#USS_Concord_.28NCC-42993.29|USS Concord]] *[[Starfleet Command (RPG): Starships#USS_Pluto_.28NCC-68465.29|USS Pluto]] *[[Hornet class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Amos_.28NCC-66541.29|USS Amos]] Second Fleet *[[Intrepid class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Odin_.28NCC-65481.29|USS Odin]] - Fleet Flagship Task Force 4 *[[Nova class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Palisade_.28NCC-74804.29|USS Palisade]] - Task Force Flagship Task Group 4-1 *[[Cheyenne class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Nebraska_.28NCC-54625.29|USS Nebraska]] *[[Miranda class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Nautilus_.28NCC-65856.29|USS Nautilus]] * Task Group 4-2 *[[Starfleet Command (RPG): Starships#USS_Hathaway_.28NCC-35689.29|USS Hathaway]] *[[Akira class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Spectre_.28NCC-71456.29|USS Spectre]] *[[Intrepid class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Jefferson_.28NCC-70568.29|USS Jefferson]] Task Group 4-3 *[[Norway class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Niagra_.28NCC-65454.29|USS Niagra]] *[[Starfleet Command (RPG): Starships#USS_Yosemite_.28NCC-54235.29|USS Yosemite]] *[[Daystrom class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_San_Diego_.28NCC-66542.29|USS San Diego]] Task Force 5 *[[Sovereign class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Defender_.28NCC-78562.29|USS Defender]] - Task Force Flagship Task Group 5-1 *[[Daystrom class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Plato_.28NCC-64952.29|USS Plato]] *[[Nebula class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Farragut_.28NCC-60591.29|USS Farragut]] *[[Drake class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Discovery_.28NCC-96325.29|USS Discovery]] Task Group 5-2 *[[Nova class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Rhode_Island_.28NCC-77596.29|USS Rhode Island]] *[[Excalibur class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Samuel_Clemens_.28NCC-71635.29|USS Samuel Clemens]] * Task Group 5-3 * *[[Luna class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Poseidon_.28NCC-82569.29|USS Poseidon]] *[[Starfleet Command (RPG): Starships#USS_Pasteur_.28NCC-58928.29|USS Pasteur]] Task Force 6 *[[Galaxy class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Brittanica_.28NCC-84562.29|USS Brittanica]] - Task Force Flagship Task Group 6-1 *[[Intrepid class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Odyssey_.28NCC-75632.29|USS Odyssey]] *[[Hornet class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Shoemaker_.28NCC-81479.29|USS Shoemaker]] *[[Nova class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Charribey_.28NCC-68924.29|USS Charribey]] Task Group 6-2 *[[Norway class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Republic_.28NCC-62486.29|USS Republic]] *[[Starfleet Command (RPG): Starships#USS_Minuteman_.28NCC-36842.29|USS Minuteman]] *[[Starfleet Command (RPG): Starships#USS_Vermont_.28NCC-72943.29|USS Vermont]] Task Group 6-3 *[[Sovereign class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Yorktown_.28NCC-74512.29|USS Yorktown]] *[[Daystrom class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Nitze_.28NCC-37592.29|USS Nitze]] *[[Luna class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Argonaut_.28NCC-60894.29|USS Argonaut]] Third Fleet *[[Galaxy class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Nathaniel_.28NCC-75635.29|USS Nathaniel]] - Third Fleet Flagship Task Force 7 * - Task Force Flagship Task Group 7-1 *[[Starfleet Command (RPG): Starships#USS_September_.28NCC-23457.29|USS September]] *[[Drake class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Danielle_.28NCC-97825.29|USS Danielle]] *[[Norway class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Spunky_.28NCC-45623.29|USS Spunky]] Task Group 7-2 *[[Galaxy class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Damian_.28NCC-65284.29|USS Damian]] *[[Miranda class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Rocket_.28NCC-65484.29|USS Rocket]] *[[Anubis class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_February_.28NCC-45879.29|USS February]] Task Group 7-3 *[[Starfleet Command (RPG): Starships#USS_Charger_.28NCC-32654.29|USS Charger]] *[[Hornet class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Richard_.28NCC-98701.29|USS Richard]] *[[Nebula class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_June_.28NCC-65452.29|USS June]] Task Force 8 *[[Starfleet Command (RPG): Starships#USS_Triton_.28NCC-63201.29|USS Triton]] - Task Force Flagship Task Group 8-1 *[[Luna class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Paul_Revere_.28NCC-60547.29|USS Paul Revere]] *[[Starfleet Command (RPG): Starships#USS_Tolstoy_.28NCC-76085.29|USS Tolstoy]] *[[Norway class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Anderson_.28NCC-73908.29|USS Anderson]] Task Group 8-2 *[[Akira class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Ronin_.28NCC-74158.29|USS Ronin]] * * Task Group 8-3 * *[[Cheyenne class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Liberty_.28NCC-84923.29|USS Liberty]] * Task Force 9 * - Task Force Flagship Task Group 9-1 * * * Task Group 9-2 * *[[Norway class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Belair_.28NCC-75602.29|USS Belair]] * Task Group 9-3 *[[Daystrom class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Franklin_.28NCC-62045.29|USS Franklin]] *[[Hornet class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Salem_.28NCC-84632.29|USS Salem]] * Fourth Fleet *[[Starfleet Command (RPG): Starships#USS_Harbinger_.28NCC-36225.29|USS Harbinger]] - Fourth Fleet Flagship Task Force 10 *[[Sovereign class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Atlantis_.28NCC-85920.29|USS Atlantis]] - Task Force Flagship Task Group 10-1 *[[Excalibur class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Homer_.28NCC-60508.29|USS Homer]] *[[Starfleet Command (RPG): Starships#USS_Carolina_.28NCC-70640.29|USS Carolina]] *[[Anubis class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Eagle_.28NCC-82605.29|USS Eagle]] Task Group 10-2 *[[Starfleet Command (RPG): Starships#USS_Alexander_.28NCC-69581.29|USS Alexander]] *[[Drake class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Georgia_.28NCC-73641.29|USS Georgia]] * Task Group 10-3 *[[Starfleet Command (RPG): Starships#USS_Madrid_.28NCC-85102.29|USS Madrid]] * *[[Starfleet Command (RPG): Starships#USS_Wilson_.28NCC-76010.29|USS Wilson]] Task Force 11 *[[Galaxy class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Sapphire_.28NCC-65849.29|USS Sapphire]] - Task Force Flagship Task Group 11-1 *[[Nebula class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Bonchance_.28NCC-54012.29|USS Bonchance]] *[[Hornet class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Bonapart_.28NCC-63474.29|USS Bonapart]] * Task Group 11-2 * *[[Intrepid class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Currie_.28NCC-71056.29|USS Currie]] * Task Group 11-3 *[[Starfleet Command (RPG): Starships#USS_Patton_.28NCC-92012.29|USS Patton]] * *[[Daystrom class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Alamo_.28NCC-84610.29|USS Alamo]] Task Force 12 *[[Luna class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Cronus_.28NCC-75896.29|USS Cronus]] - Task Force Flagship Task Group 12-1 *[[Drake class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Beckett_.28NCC-65829.29|USS Beckett]] *[[Akira class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Jackson_.28NCC-95823.29|USS Jackson]] * Task Group 12-2 *[[Excalibur class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Gaea_.28NCC-42768.29|USS Gaea]] *[[Anubis class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Charon_.28NCC-74896.29|USS Charon]] *[[Cheyenne class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Ticonderoga_.28NCC-81265.29|USS Ticonderoga]] Task Group 12-3 *[[Excalibur class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Washington_.28NCC-68953.29|USS Washington]] *[[Starfleet Command (RPG): Starships#USS_Themis_.28NCC-85631.29|USS Themis]] *[[Starfleet Command (RPG): Starships#USS_Renegade_.28NCC-63102.29|USS Renegade]] NPC Ships * * Previous staff * Vice Admiral Simon Ramius - Staff Manager * Vice Admiral Romany Phoenix - Director of the Judge Advocate-General * Rear Admiral Arron Terial - Task Force 57 Commanding Officer * Rear Admiral Jarin Havers - Director of Research and Development * Major General William Stevenson - Delta Fleet Marine Commanding Officer * Rear Admiral Dealin Henders - Task Force 18 Commanding Officer * Rear Admiral Lindsey Moore - Task Force 31 Commanding Officer * Rear Admiral Richard Williamson - Director of the Fleet Corps * Rear Admiral Carla Williamson - Director of Personnel Management * Rear Admiral Johnathan Maxwell - Director of Research and Developement * Rear Admiral Kal Jaxon - Task Force 31 Commanding Officer * Fleet Captain Catherine Williamson - Task Force 57 Commanding Officer Previous NPC Ships *[[Excalibur class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Azers_.28NCC-84915.29|USS Azers]] *[[Starfleet Command (RPG): Starships#USS_Black_Knight_.28NCC-99875.29|USS Black Knight]] *[[Intrepid class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Toronto_.28NCC-75002.29|USS Toronto]] *[[Nova class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Vallhalla_.28NCC-82264.29|USS Vallhalla]] *[[Starfleet Command (RPG): Starships#USS_Kingston_.28NCC-76151.29|USS Kingston]] *[[Galaxy class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Leighton_.28NCC-73140.29|USS Leighton]] *[[Starfleet Command (RPG): Starships#USS_Saphire_.28NCC-26848.29|USS Saphire]] *[[Sovereign class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Lancelot_.28NCC-79356.29|USS Lancelot]] *Starbase 57 *[[Starfleet Command (RPG): Starships#USS_Berlin_.28NCC-89051.29|USS Berlin]] *[[Cheyenne class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Comanche_.28NCC-41859.29|USS Comanche]] *[[Nova class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Eddison_.28NCC-79342.29|USS Eddison]] *[[Anubis class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Mercury_.28NCC-82450.29|USS Mercury]] *[[Starfleet Command (RPG): Starships#USS_Washington_.28NCC-71672.29|USS Washington]] *[[Miranda class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Atlantia_.28NCC-31588.29|USS Atlantia]] *[[Starfleet Command (RPG): Starships#USS_Columbia_.28NCC-51720.29|USS Columbia]] *[[Galaxy class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Dublin_.28NCC-72902.29|USS ''Dublin]] *[[Starfleet Command (RPG): Starships#USS_Revelation_.28NCC-84926.29|USS Revelation]] *[[Excalibur class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Typhoon_.28NCC-81330.29|USS Typhoon]] *[[Akira class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Yokota_.28NCC-75518.29|USS Yokota]] *[[Nebula class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Zeus_.28NCC-84265.29|USS Zeus]] *Starbase 12 External link *